Vecca's Vindication
Vecca's Vindication is a written serial by KylerNuva, telling the story of a Vortixx named Vecca, who was once an Brotherhood of Makuta crafter, and how she would end up joining the Order of Mata Nui. Introduction As the Vortixx named Vecca approached the Northern Continent on a boat along with her partners, she was ready to gain some vindication from what the Brotherhood of Makuta did to her in the past, as she will never forget the moments that would efficiently change her life. As she approaches the Island, she looks back at those rough moments. Chapter One 3000 years ago, prior to the events of “The Brutal Mission” Vecca, a Vortixx who joined the Brotherhood of Makuta centuries ago and was consider one of their best crafters and makers of mighty weapons of destruction, was on the run by the very same creatures that she once served. Being wanted by the Brotherhood of Makuta for selling weapons to a small group of Skakdi’s and not knowing that they were allied with the Dark Hunters, the Makuta were enraged by this knowledge and send a group of Rahkshi to capture here and bring her to trial for her criminal act. "I can’t believe this is happening to me…," thought Vecca. She was watching very closely around the enviornment for anyone in the Brotherhood hunting her down, as even she knew that they would want to make her pay for the unfortunate mistake that transpired not too long ago. As it seemed the close was clear, she ran out trying to out-run any of the Maktua servants. Suddenly, she hears a blast from the distances, stops running, turns around, and was able to just in time dodge a blast of Acid that almost strikes her face. She then saw Rahkshi Grengak, an Elite Rahkshi, and quickly attacked him with her blade that she was able to create before being chased by the Rahkshi. "You snake-heads never learn anything different, do you now?," taunted Vecca. Grengak retaliated by jumping up and kicking her down to the ground, then pointing his staff at her throat and almost activated his power until she kicked him in the back with her leg, getting up quickly, and slicing Grengak’s chest, distracting him from activating his power of Acid. Vecca kicked Grengak again, this time knocking the Rahkshi down onto the ground. She then tries to run for it, only to get grasped by Grengak, falling down to the ground. The Rahkshi got on to of her, started hissing at her, and then attempted to stab her with his Staff of Acid. Luckily, Vecca blocked the attack with her sword and then punched Grengak in the face, getting some of his Kraata slime on her hand, saying, "....Yuck." Grengak then blasted several acid bullets at Vecca. She was able to dodge all of them, then takes cover behind a small boulder. But within seconds, the boulder she was behind was dissolved by the Rahkshi's powerful acid powers. Vecca than threw a large piece of rock at him, but sliced the rock in half with his staff. Unaware that it was merely a distraction, he was unable to counter-attack Vecca, who was flying right at him, jumps onto him, and they both start rolling around the ground, struggling each other. The upper hands came in favor of Grengak, as he'd end up getting on Vecca, threw some vicious punches at her face and chest. But thanks to her training with the Makuta before this outrage began, she was able to withstand the Rahkshi's blow for the time being, and counters attack by grabbing another large rock and hitting Grengak in the head with it, shattering into many pieces, then they both get up, while Vecca kicks the Rahkshi in the head twice, then kicks him in the chest, sending him flying towards a wall. "And you call yourself an 'Elite Rahkshi'," she said, mocking the Rahkshi of Acid. But she would be hit in the lower left leg with acid. She yells in vain, forcefully going down onto her right knee, and grabbing on tight to the fatal sting that the Rahkshi inflicted upon her. The Rahkshi started to approach her slowly, Staff at hand, and prepared to activate his power of Acid amongst Vecca. Using her instincts, she threw her blade at the Rahkshi, and it pierced right threw his right arm, causing the Rahkshi to drop his staff and attempt to get the blade out of his arm. This gave Vecca enough time to recover from the acid on her leg, and then she tackled Grengak to the ground, at the same time, taking her blade out of the Rahkshi's arm. Vecca sighs and then says, "You're good..." and then raised her blade at the Rahkshi. "...But I'm better." The Rahkshi of Acid then grabbed onto the ground and immediately activated his acid power to dissolve the ground around him. Vecca quickly moved away from the Rahkshi to avoid being affected by the acid. Grengak got back up and charged at Vecca, but she dodges and sends the Rahkshi crashing right through a wall, head-first. The Rahkshi proved his toughness by recovering quickly from that devastating smash, and once again charges at Vecca. Vecca ends up punching the Rahkshi to the ground, but as she does that, the Rahkshi lands right next to his staff, grabs it, and starts blasting acid bullets at Vecca, once again forcing herself to dodge the Rahkshi's acid attacks. Vecca, panting from exhaustion, was starting to get annoyed, and was thinking, "I don’t have time for this," thought Vecca. "I need to get as far away from here as possible before-''"'' Then suddenly, it became pure black and dark, and wasn’t able to see anything in sight. The next thing she noticed was her back being stabbed by something sharp and extrusion pain. She yells in pain, and then falls to the ground, knocked out from the pain. The next moment, the shadows faded away as Rahkshki Rehzohk successfully dealted with Vecca with his power of Shadow, thanks to his twilight powers. He and Grengak then grabbed both of Vecca’s arm, and flown off to the Brotherhood’s fortress. ….Unaware that someone else would be following them. Chapter Two As Vecca’s unconscious body was being dragged by the two dreaded Rahkshi that attacked her not too long ago, they stopped after seeing the Makuta who was in charge of the entire fortress that they were inside. Vecca started to regain consciousness, but felt too weak to fight back from the Rahkshi’s grip. While Vecca gains conciousness, she groans and says with a weak voice, "What…. What happened….?" "Ah… Vecca", said the Makuta at the end of the room. "I’ve been waiting for you. But you should know….", as the Makuta turns around to face her, "I’m a very impatient Makuta…. Let alone, a VERY upset one, for that matter." "You…", she said. "Yes… it is I, Intor, the one who recruited you into our Brotherhood as you had great potential of being one of our greatest weapons crafters that we’ve ever hired… only for you to be selling these weapons of mass destruction to our enemies!?" Intor walks up to her closely, leans down onto one of his knees, touches her jaw with his razor-sharp claws he has. "I brought you into the Brotherhood easily Vecca… ", he said, turing away from her, then looking back at her, "do not think I can’t take you out easily as well." "Intor…", studdered Vecca. "Y-you got it all wrong… It was… an accident, and I apologize for-" In the next moment, Intor scratches Vecca’s jaw and face, yelling in pain, while Intor gets up to both of his talons and stares down at her with rage in his eyes. "An 'accident'?," asked Intor, with a monotone voice. "Vecca, if there’s anything I’ve learned from past experience of gracing my service towards the Brotherhood of Makuta…", Intor then slaps her hard, "… is that NO one makes accidents! NO ONE! Or ELSE!" While Vecca was coughing in pain, she asked, "Or else… (coughs) …what?" Intor growls and then grabs her by the throat quickly and starts squeezing it hard. "I thought you would have known the answer to that, my dear fool…., Intor snarled. "Those who make grave mistakes in the Brotherhood, do not get second chances, especially knowing the fact that it was your fault that the Dark Hunters we are hunting down now have weapons that could possibly destroy a wave of Rahi’s with seconds…", as he lets go of her throat, Vecca gasped for breath hard, and Intor shouts, "Release her, now!" As Intor demanded, the Rahkshi released her from their grasp, falling to the floor flat on her chest, barely able to even get up onto her knees. Vecca responds to Intor with a weak voice by saying, "Was it my fault and mistake truly worth being punished by the wrath of a Makuta such as yourself over something that you should have the standards of dealing with…? Do you not realize that I have gave you my service AND my respect for all of these centuries of doing what I thought was best for the Brotherhood of Makuta, as well as was creating all of these weapons to help you with your plans of conquest….? Were those Dark Hunters confiscating my weapons without any other Makuta alerting me of the presence of Dark Hunters on the island my fault to bear…? No Makuta…. It wasn’t my fault… it was YOURS!" Intor gave a sore frown, and a dark glance at her face, getting irritated with what she was telling him from her perspective. But then he gives a sickening smile and stare at Vecca. As Intor’s shaking his head, he says, "Vecca, Vecca, Vecca… I have learned many times that I had to suffer from the problems that I’ve accidently inflicted on my own comrades, and you must learn from these mistakes as I have done many times before. And pointing fingers and blaming other victims would be considered an immature act of responsibility in the Brotherhood. Speaking of responsibility; with being a servant to the Brotherhood, even you should have been notified of the recent events that have been transpiring for these past several days with the Dark Hunters, or at least, hearing the rumors from this islands inhabitants. The only logical conclusion to this problem is that there is a traitor amongst us, allied with the Dark Hunters to revolutionize against the Brotherhood of Makuta on this particular island….", leaning towards Vecca is a sinister stare and cold tone in his voice ,"such as yourself…" Vecca gave a surprised and worried face, but then gave a frown and out of nowhere, slaps Intor in the face, but retaliated with hitting her with his forearm, making her roll and fall onto her back with a hard thud. As the Rahkshi were about to attack her, Intor raised his right claw in response to not attack her, while his left claw was on his face, relieving the minor damage that Vecca did onto his mask. Vecca was able to get her arms up and help her in a close sit-down position. "You’re a disgrace Intor…", Vecca said with a weak, but cold tone. "you and your whole Brotherhood is a disgrace… you only use people like myself because you’re either too lazy or too foolish to know how to do certain things, such as creating weapons that are far more powerful than your own cheap weapons, or too big of cowards to conquer islands on your own without the support of these armies you and your Makuta have hired, or too scared to fight one-on-one with some of the mightiest warriors in this universe without having your wretched snake-heads attacking them from behind." She slowly gets up to her feet ,"Face it Intor… you Makuta behave as if you create fear and act as if all who oppose you are cowards that fear you. But in reality, Intor… you and the other Makuta in your armada are nothing more but the real cowards that you’ve always been that has feared this entire universe ever since you’ve existed!" Intor didn’t even say anything in response. He simply used his Mask of Poison to force Vecca back down to her knees, feeling the effects of his mask power in the process. Intor scoffs and mockingly says "And you said you 'respect' the Brotherhood? Such a pathetic Vortixx… Besides, if you thought if respecting us and constructing these impressive weapons would’ve allowed you to gain the respect from the Brotherhood in return… you were dead wrong. In our eyes, you were nothing more than just a tool…. While yes, we do hire entities such as armies and crafters to support us, but we utilize them very frequently, as we are the ones who instruct them what to do, as we are simply showing our superiority towards this universe. As far as I’m concern with you…." He then points his Blade-Gun at Vecca’s face, "…you’ve outlived your usefulness…." Vecca, coughing, respond by saying, "… Do your worse… coward…." Intor then hits Vecca in the head with the Blade-Gun (side-first). "One thing I will enjoy about this moment…", Intor said, with a smile on his face. "...is the fact that you’ll be enjoying a swift, yet painful, death…. " Intor then starts to chuckle sinisterly, then starts bursting out laughing manically, then points his Blade-Gun at Vecca, and the next moment for Vecca… she sees a quick and bright flash in her eyes, and then the next moment… it turned pitch black. Chapter Three It almost seemed as if Vecca has met her demise, as if her soul was suddenly kicked out of her body, it almost seemed that Vecca would never be able to wake up alive ever again… but that was not the case. Vecca, too weak to open her eyes at the moment, was only able to give out a very quiet and weak sigh. Moments later, she slowly opens her eyes, feeling great pain while doing this. It was blurry for a moment, but as her eye sights started to clear, she then noticed that she was in some kind of cell within a dungeon. While she may have been confused, she was in much more pain if anything. Too weak to even give out a loud scream, she turns to her right side, as she feels the pain on her right shoulder, and it turned out that Intor gave an inverted shot into her in the right shoulder with his Blade-Gun, causing it to pierce through her armor, and penetrating through her body, causing her shoulder to slowly spill out blood. Sadly, she couldn’t even grab her wounded shoulder to try and relieve the pain, as hands and feet were chained up onto the wall that she was stuck too inside her cell, basically unable to move at all with the exception of her head. As much as she wanted to try and break free from her bonds, even she knew that she was just too weak from the shot Intor inflicted on her to struggle out of this situation. Vecca then thought sorrowly, ''"Why….? Why did all of this have to happen to me…? I’ve served the Brotherhood all of these years to show how skillful I am at creating weapons for them, and actually admitting to be a proud member of the Brotherhood…. And now they treat me back as if I’m a…. 'tool'…?'"'' Vecca was very mad, but more importantly, she was stressfully upset. She actually started dropping tears from her eyes, as she could hardly bare the pain on her shoulder any longer. "And what travesty is this…? Is this Intor mocking the fact that killing me wasn’t enough…? Is this his idea of tormenting me to think of what I’ve done wrong when it was all merely an accident…? What in the name of Mata Nui did I do to deserve this….?" "I too wonder the exact same thing, young one….", says an anonymous voice. "What the…. Who…. Who’s there…?", asked Vecca, with a very weak tone in her voice. A pair of green eyes suddenly appears in front of Vecca’s face. Vecca then gasp weakly in surprised. "Do not fear, young one..." said the pair of eyes, ''"I am no hostile foe of yours.'"'' "Then…. What are you?" asked Vecca. Then the anonymous figure appear right in front of Vecca’s face, wearing black, silver and orange armor and says, "…A friend." Vecca responded in confusion, "Then… who are you? And why are you here…..?" "Names Ikovack.", he said. "I’m here because my…. 'employers' may have need of you." Vecca scoffs and says harshly, "Oh really…? And then what? Your employers going to shoot me in the left shoulder and chain me to the wall up-side down?" Ikovack shakes his head and says, "With all due respect, Vortixx… but this is a horrible time for joking around." Vecca responds sarcastically saying, "Oh no…. this is a perfect time to joke around. You know, me bleeding and trapped here is no big deal as far as I’m concern. So what would be the humor of this whole situation without any jokes being involved?" "The fact that the Makuta treated you as if you ARE a joke." Ikovack said with serious in his tone Vecca gave an upset frown at Ikovack. Ikovack sighs again and says, "Sorry, didn’t want to go there. You made me." Vecca then sighs and says, "Honestly, I don’t blame you. That manical Makuta wanted me dead. But here I am… still alive, but in grave pain. What were the odds of that happening?" "Clearly, he wanted you alive." Ikovack responded. "He will be most likely planning on tormenting you for the rest of your life… unless you’d like my help." "Pardon?", asked Veeca, paying close attention to what he had to offer to her. Ikovack puts his hand on her left shoulder, and stares at her eyes with a serious look on his face. "I can save you…", he says seriously. "But that is if we do, then you will follow everything that I tell you to do if you want to get out of this prison alive. Understand?" Vecca didn’t know what to say. She just met this Ikovack, and he wanted to save her from the very beings that she’s been serving for centuries… but then again, it only took minutes of a mad Makuta to cost her all of the respect towards the Brotherhood that she once had. Plus, in the postion she was in, she either had to trust him or have no choice but to be tormented by a manical Makuta for the rest of her existence. Vecca ends up sighing and reluctantly says, "Fine… you win. Just get me out of here, and I’ll do whatever you want me to do from here." Ikovack gives a smile and politely says, "Thank you. Now we- wait… " He then suddenly turns invisible. "What is it?", asked Vecca. Ikovack whispers, "Someone’s coming… act weak." "Is the pain not enough to express the fact that I AM weak, genius?", she quietly said sarcastically. Ikovack sights and whispers, "You get what I mean…" "Right…. ", she said. Vecca closed her eyes and turned her head the other way as if she was unconscious, while Ikovack remained invisible waiting for whoever was approaching to pass by and begin rescuing Vecca. The next thing he sees are two Brotherhood of Makuta soldiers. They were here to more than likely either check up on Vecca or confiscate her to Intor to resume tormenting her. If that was the case, he’d have to have a messy rescue at this point. The first BoM Soldier mockingly shouted, "Wakey, wakey, Vortixx witch!" Vecca turns her head slowly and sees 2 BoM Soldiers right outside her cell. She turns around to see Ikovack nodding at her; she seemingly nods back at him, and turns her attention back towards the Soldiers. Vecca says in a weak voice, "What do you want….?" The second BoM Soldier says, "The Makuta wanted you to know that the reason you’re not dead was merely because he thought that killing you wasn’t enough. So, here you are, hanging around a wall with some nice chains on you with some “red paint” on your shoulder." He then chuckles and both soldiers starts walking away from her cell. Vecca weakly, yet mockingly says, "Very funny, dimwits…" Both soldiers turn around. The second asked slowly and deeply, "What was that…?" Vecca weakly says, "You heard me, you conniving buffoon’s of the Makuta." "Well, looks like someone needs to learn some manners." Said the first BoM Soldier. "And to think that shooting you wasn’t enough to get some sense into you…" "Indeed.", said the second Soldier. "You’re going to regret messing around with us." Vecca weakly and mockingly says, "Do you worse, Makuta whelps." The first BoM Soldier growls and as he takes out the key to Vecca’s chamber, they unlock the cell door, enter it, weapons arm, and approach towards Vecca slowly. Next thing they realize is a sword going through one of their heartstones. The first BoM Soldier was stabbed and screaming in pain, while the second shouted "What in the-!?" Ikovack, turning visible, suddenly shouts, "NOW!" Surprised and confused, the second Soldier was about to attack Ikovack, only for both of his arms to be grabbed and ripped out of his sockets by a large creature cladded in gold, black and silver armor. The second soldier yells in pain. Both soldiers fall to the ground, dead. Vecca, looking at the large creature, stun by his appearance, ask with hesitation in her voice, "Who… what are you….?" "They call me Dortan", the creature said. "Apprentice of the Gatherer of the Fallen. And under the will of Mata Nui, I am here to gather the two of you." "Glad you came just in time, Dortan." Ikovack said with a smile on his face. "Appreciate the help." Dortan responds by saying, "Always available when necessary." Ikovack then slices off the chains on Vecca, releasing her from her bonds, but almost fell down to the ground due to the fact that she was still weak from her wounds. Ikovack was lucky enough to get a hold of her. "You alright?", he asked. Vecca coughs and says, "Could have been worse…" "Dortan, this is the one they wanted me to bring to them." Ikovack said. "Very well." Dortan said. "Then we are done here." "Actually… ", Vecca interrupts, looking at the dead BoM Soldier bodies, look back at both of them and saying, "There’s one more thing we need to do." '''Later Makuta Intor with a couple of his Soldiers behind him entered the underground prison dungeon beneath his fortress. "Oh Vecca…. " Intor said mockingly. "It’s time that we played a little game I’d like to call “Vortixx Surgery”. I’m pretty sure you know how we’re going to play, and-" As soon as he approached her cell, what he saw stunned him and enraged him at the very same time: the dead body of one of his soldiers chained up to where Vecca once was bonded too. Intor didn’t know what to do… except to yell and shout out: "VECCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapter Four Later, on the secret island of Daxia, Vecca was expecting to be greeted by Ikovack’s so-called “employers” and figure out what was going on and why did his employers wanted to meet her. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case: after patching up her wounded shoulder, thanks to a black and white creature that they called a “Nitronian”, was then suddenly in a golden prison cell, mad by the fact that she believes that she was double-crossed. As Ikovack standed by waiting for his “employers” to arrive, he could do nothing more but bare the shouting of the very Vortixx that he saved not too long ago. Vecca yells "Hey! Do you think this is funny!? Saving me from a prison cell just to put me inside a fancier cell!?" Ikovack turns to her and says, "Look, it’s not what it looks like. You’re simply in there for…. Secure reasons." "And what would that be? Oh right, to prevent me from getting my hands on you and choking the life out of you!!!" she said with rage in her tone. Suddenly, the automatic doors not too far from them opened up, with two warriors that were around the size of both Ikovack and Vecca entering. Vecca saw them approaching: one of them was cladded in black and silver armor, and wore a Kanohi; the other also wore a Kanohi and was in black, sivler and gray armor, but he had a tail and non-symmetrical. Ikovack gave a salute to them, and then looked back at Vecca. Ikovack says, "Sir, this is the Vortixx you said you wanted to meet personally." "Good work, Ikovack." said the black and silver warrior. "You are dismissed." Ikovack looks at Vecca, then looks back at the warriors, saying, "With all due respect sir, but I do wish to remain here and observe how Vecca behaves with the likes of you." The two warriors looked at each other, the looked back at Ikovack. The black and silver warrior then said "If that is what you want." The two warriors looked back at Vecca. The one with the tail and non-symmetrical arms says "Listen Vortixx. We’re not gonna be too specific about ourselves, but if you want to be free, then you’re going to cooperative with us. We’re simply going to ask you certain questions. Answer these questions accurately, then you may be free from your domain. Do you understand?" Vecca looked at them with a frown, looked back at Ikovack, who’s face was a bit concern for her. Vecca then gave an unsatisfying frown, and then said, "Go right ahead… mind asking me who you two at least are?" The black and silver warrior says, "My name is Warsoa, and this is Deccon." Deccon says "See how easy that was? Now let’s see if you can do the same." "Fine…", Vecca says. "Very well." said Warsoa. "We understand that you have created dangerous weapons for the Makuta, correct?" Vecca responds, saying, "Yes…. And you care because…?" "Let’s just say we have a…. “feud” with the Brotherhood, and they don’t even realize it." Deccon said. "Is that so…?", ask Vecca. "Indeed." said Warsoa. "Now, next question: we understand that you had a passion for serving them simply for the payment that you were acquiring while developing weaponry?" "Yes…" she responds reluctantly. Deccon continues the question by adding, "…And also living with the fact that they used these weapons you’ve created to kill innocent lifes?" Vecca sighs and says, "Look, when was with the Makuta, I just did what they wanted me to do: simple as that. And if I didn’t do what they instructed me, they would have not delievered my payment towards me. And trust me when I say that I worked so hard on those weapons, I did NOT want to miss a single pay check from them…." Deccon looks at Warsoa, saying, "Greedy little fella, huh?" "Perhaps…", Warsoa said, optimistically. Vecca then growls and shouts, "I am not greedy! I love making weapons, but what would be the whole point of making weapons for THEM if I didn’t get anything in return?" Deccon nods and says, "Maybe you wouldn’t have helped cost the innocent lives of many for you assisting in the weapons development for the Brotherhood." "Well that was before I knew there true nature…" Vecca mumbles. "Which brings me to my next question," added Warsoa. "How much did you respect the Brotherhood before the “incident” that occurred with you and that Makuta?" Vecca looked back at them, shocked, that they actually knew specific details of what transpired with herself and Maktua Intor not too long ago. She then says surprisingly, "How did you…?" "Know?" asked Deccon. "We have ours ways of knowing all sorts of secrets. Now, answer the question." Vecca sighs and says with a serious tone, "Fine…. Before that… incident…. I truly did enjoy serving the Brotherhood of Makuta. When I was making weapons, the Brotherhood praised me as if I were the Great Spirit himself waking from his slumber. They loved all of the weapons they wanted me to create for them. I created tons of weapons to impress them and believe that they truly respect me. But that was… when I was producing weapons for them in those moments. When I off-break, they didn’t really show that much gratitude towards me, and that confused me for a very long time…. Until recently…. when that Makuta actually revealed the truth about my purpose in their little Brotherhood…. He basically claimed that I was merely a “tool” to help them develop all of those weapons, and it turns out that they never… and I mean, NEVER! ....Respected me…. They were just using me… and I can’t believe I was this foolish for all of those years of service in the Brotherhood of Makuta to not notice that until recently… when that maniacal Makuta basically showed the brotherhood its true colors…. I just can’t believe it took me this long to realize how cruel they treat there servants: as if they merely Rahi pets and can abuse them as long as they want to… and I was sadly one of many servants that are still being treated like slaves in the Brotherhood… and you ask me, “how much respect I have for them back then….?” A ton, but now….? Absolutely zero… in fact, I despise them if anything… and I especially want to kill that mad Makuta for trying to abuse me as if I was some kind of toy he could break over and over again…" Warsoa and Deccon looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at Vecca. "Vecca… " Warsoa said, "We understand you’ve been through a lot. But you need to know that we’ve ALL been through difficult situations that may be either similar to your situation, or even worse…" "Is that so…?" Vecca says, with disbelief in her tone. Deccon then frowns and says with a serious tone, "You say that it hurt badly when that Makuta shot you in the shoulder?" Showing off his mechanical arm. "Do you have any idea how it feels to know that same Makuta is the one who tore my arm off slowly, but aggressively painfully…?" "What…?", Vecca ask, with confusion in her voice. "Thought so." said Deccon. "This ain’t an ordinary arm, Vortixx. And you need to know something else, young one." Vecca then ask, "What is that…?" Deccon looks down, sighs, then looks back up to Vecca, saying, "Do you have any idea how much it feels to live with the knowledge that I was…. once that Makuta apprentice?" Chapter Five 50,000 Years ago. My name is Deccon, and yes…. I once served the Makuta named Intor as his apprentice, because he “needed someone to watch over his fortress while he was going away for meetings all around the universe.” Little did I know that he was actually planning to wipe my species… my people… out of existence, as the Warkor’s, just like Vortixx, enjoyed creating powerful weapons and all sorts of artifacts, tools and devices. He unleashed a massive horde of Visorak upon my people… Intor found them to be a much more legitimate threat than the Vortixx, because unlike the Vortixx, we were more experience with combat and battles, and we would fight whoever dared challenged the mights of the Warkors. Unfortunately, Intor was prepared for his, and formed a massive Visorak horde large enough to obliterate the island’s inhabitants… I wanted to save them, but knew that he would have killed me in the process… I couldn’t allow that foul Makuta to get away with what he did. Many of my people were killed off in that invasion… only some…. few of them made it out. But I vowed I would one day stand up towards that wretched Maktua and seek vengeance upon my people; the very people he attempted to wipe out of existence. '' ''That day came a lot sooner than I expected, as I couldn’t hold onto my rage towards him any longer, I needed to do something, so I created a weapon that I like to call the “Energy Blade/Machine Gun” that should have had enough fire power to kill that dreaded Makuta once and for all…. But I was ultimately underestimated him. He unleashed many his powers upon me; electricity, sonic, darkness, plant-life, cyclone, heat vision, magnetism, and so on…. He almost finished me off with his vacuum power, trying to suck all of the oxygen out from my body… but that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted me to suffer… and making his opponents suffer is what he does best…. After almost suffocating me, he grabbed my left arm, and started yanking and pulling it off of my body… it felt terrifying….as if time literally started to slow down for me… and then…. after feeling to most horrible amount of pain I’ve ever felt in my whole life at that time… he succeeds into ripping off my arm. He then started taunting me by saying “You brought this upon yourself, my old, weak, ‘apprentice.’ If you would have just stayed out of my business and underestimate my wrath, then you would be in a much more peculiar predicament now, wouldn’t you?” He then almost hit the final blow, until our leader, Helryx, along with Dortan, came and held Intor long enough for them to save my life, as Dortan then used his teleportation power to get me out of there and onto the very island I am on now… '' ''My life severely changed forever after that… and I knew I would never trust the likes of Intor ever again… no matter how much he’d end up begging or pleading for sympathy whenever I get my metallic claw on him, whenever that moment would come, I would show no mercy… but then again, it appears Intor has two mortal enemies instead of one now, doesn’t he? 47,000 years later… " …And that’s what how I ended up being with the Order." Deccon says to Vecca, telling her the story of his service with Intor. "And now here I am; pledging my eternal service towards the Order of Mata Nui to rebel against the mighty threat that the Brotherhood has been known to be for the past several millenniums." Vecca was speechless, and felt horrible for what Deccon went through. She could only say, with emotion in her voice, "...Deccon…. I…" "Don’t." said Deccon, raising his mechanical arm. "I’ve moved on from that. That was the past, and this is now. As much as I would truly enjoy killing that insane Makuta, I know that there are many people and creatures out there that have a better chance of slaying that Makuta than we do. But knowing him, he is certainly a force to be reckoned with, and we are some of the only victims of Intor to have made out of his wrath alive." "Yes… we are, aren’t we?" she said with caution in her voice. "You could say we are very lucky to even still be alive for that matter." said Deccon. "So do you now understand? We may despise the Makuta, such as Intor, for what they did to us, but we cannot allow their past actions to manipulate our conscious and basically go after those Makuta blindly without knowing that they are a constant threat that should never be underestimated with." "Yes, Deccon…", she said, sadly. " I understand. I just feel really sorry for what you went through. It’s one thing for that Makuta to abuse his power for evil act, but for nearly going over the limits of whipping out an entire species…? And to think what he only put me through… I feel so sorry for you and your species, Deccon." "Vecca, it’s Ok…", said Ikovack, with emotion in his tone. Warsoa looked at him, noticing how his tone was with Vecca, but remained quiet about it. "Yes, it’s Ok, Vecca." Deccon added. "Like I said, I’ve moved on. Luckily, there are a number of us still alive, as well a few of them are actually apart of the very same group that we’d like for you to be a part of." "And precisely what would that be?", she asked. Warsoa then explains, "A group demoted to do whatever we can to bring down the wrath of the Brotherhood of Makuta. But we need to know if you’re absolutely certain that you will not only pledge your loyal service to us, but you will put your life on the line to do whatever you can to ensure that our organization remains a secret from all outside of it until further instructed to." Vecca looks a Ikovack, as he nods towards he, she nods back, looks back at Warsoa and Deccon. and then responds by saying, "Yes… I will die keeping your organization a secret. Just promise me this… don’t ever use or abuse me for anything wrong, understand?" "We never intended to use you for cruel purposes." said Warsoa. "We never treat our visitors and new recruits like slaves… or 'tools.'" Warsoa then opens the cell Vecca was locked in. She walks next to Ikovack, both smiling at each other, and then looking back towards Warsoa. "Then welcome Vecca, our newest recruit…. welcome to the Order of Mata Nui." Characters *Vecca *Intor *Ikovack *Dortan *Deccon *Warsoa *Grengak *Rehzohk *Nievee (Not Mention by Name) *Two Brotherhood of Makuta Soldiers Trivia *While Vecca is the main character in this storyline, certain other major characters will have pivotal moments in this storyline (such as Deccon and Intor). *In Chapter 2, Wrekan was originally going to be the Makuta appearing in that episode, but this idea was screapped as KylerNuva would choose Intor instead. However, Wrekan is schedule to appear in the upcoming chapters. *In Chapter 3, Cyanide was orignially going to be the Order of Mata Nui member to rescue Vecca from her prison cell, but this idea was scrapped as KylerNuva would choose Ikovack instead. However, Cyanide is schedule to appear in the upcoming chapters. *In Chapter 5, KylerNuva was originally going to make Deccon vs Intor it's own mini-serial online, but KylerNuva no longer needs to do this due to the fact that the details are explained in that chapter. Category:Stories